Wrath
by Crimso
Summary: Blinded by her rage and her love for Satoshi, Shion is unable to remember what else is precious to her. Some SatoShion and KeiMi. Oneshot


**Guess what? I'm in the car for another 6 hours! YAY! What am I to do, what am I to do? Hm… I guess I'll write a oneshot. I have nothing better to do, after all. Check out the preview for _BFB_ if you guys haven't already. If you care, that is. It's hard to type in a bouncy car.  
>NOTE: This is NOT Meakashi-hen. It is similar, yes, but this is not Meakashi-hen.<strong>

~~~~X~~~~

Shion took a sip of her tea as she listened to her sister rant out all her problems. She didn't mind listening to her sister every one in a while. After all, they were twins. They had been together longer than Shion could remember, and as such, Shion was glad to have a conversation with her twin every once in a while. It had been a good while since they had spoke, and this time, Mion had a whole bunch to say to her. She had a lot more than usual, actually.

"And our game tournament in Okinomiya went well, for the most part. You see, we were all placed into different groups, completely by coincidence," Mion explained to her twin as she set her cup of tea down on the table. "The kids I was up against were just young ones, ones that didn't know how to play very well. Of course, I bet them in seconds. It was no problem for me. Rena, Rika, and Satoko also did very well, winning their games without breaking a sweat… but…"

Shion titled her head to the side. "But what, Onee?"

Mion looked away. "Kei-chan was awful! He seriously couldn't beat those little kids until a while after I had finished. It was pathetic!"

Kei-chan? Now there was a name she hadn't heard before. Rena, Satoko, and Rika were people she was already familiar with. This Kei-chan person, however, was someone she had never heard of before. "Ah, Kei-chan? I don't think you've told me about this person before, Onee," she spoke, setting her cup of tea down on the table.

Mion slapped herself in the face, looking very frustrated with herself. "Oh, darn it! I was so upset about him that I forgot to tell you who he _was_ first!" she mumbled.

Shion looked very curious. This person was a male, huh? And she was saying that she was upset about him? Such words were enough to catch Shion's full attention.

"Okay, where do I start?" she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "His full name is Maebara Keiichi, but I call him Kei-chan. He transferred here to Hinamizawa a few days ago. He's… he's very nice. You see… I invited him to join the club. He's not very good, but he's an interest person. You see, he says he comes from the city. I wonder why a city boy would move here?" she wondered, stirring her tea with a spoon subconsciously. "Oh well, I'm glad he did. H-He's a really amazing person. He's funny, he's nice, he's a great rival… and h-he's actually really handsome, and…" she looked away, blushing.

Shion's eyes went wide. She instantly understood how his sister felt about him, but at the same time, she couldn't believe that her tomboy sister had developed a crush! Besides, this boy sounded like some kind of loser. She was telling her about how he didn't do so well at the games, wasn't she? But still, it was easy for her to understand her feelings for this boy. Even if she hadn't met him, she could simply sense how much her sister loved this boy. After all, she had a boy she liked, too…

'_Satoshi-kun,' _thought Shion with a sigh_. _While Mion had her love close to her, Shion, meanwhile, had no idea where the boy she loved was. Houjou Satoshi had gone missing on the night of the Watanagashi a year ago, and he had yet to return. People had decided that he was dead, but Shion refused to believe in such lies. Surely, he was out there somewhere, waiting for her. Right?

"I don't believe he would say such a thing!" spoke Mion as she wiped away a forming tear in her eye. "He told me that I wasn't girl, and that I was more like a boy to him. Y-You see, he got this doll as a prize, which he clearly didn't want, so he was deciding who to give it to. I-I was the only one who didn't get a prize, but he didn't give the doll to me. He gave it to Rena, because she's more feminine than me…"

Shion smiled sadly at her sister, who was beginning to cry a little. They both were going through a rough time in their lives, with their loves. She got up and walked over to her sister, embracing her tightly. She could understand how she felt. They were twins, after all. She would support her sister with her love troubles until the end. "Don't you worry," she whispered into her ears, holding her sister close. "I'm pretty sure that things will get better for you."

Yes, things would surely get better for her twin, but what about herself? Her love was still missing, hiding in some place no one knew. He was gone, and some believed that he would never come back again. It _had_ been a year since his disappearance, after all. But, somewhere in her mind, something told her that he would come back.

…Wouldn't he?

"Thank you, Shion," the older one of the green-haired girls whispered, holding her sister tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much…"

"No problem," muttered Shion, without really thinking about what she was saying "We're twins after all."

And yet, as she held Mion in her embrace, all she could think about was Satoshi. Was he still alive? Was he okay, wherever he was now? And would he ever come back for her? She didn't know, but what she did know was that her heart was hurting more than before. Mion's problems were pretty tough, yes, but on the inside, Shion was thinking about hers were even worse. Her love was right beside her, always to be with her. If she could simply win over his love, they would surely be together. She would watch as they got married, had children, and then grow old together. All this while she stood there, alone.

_Satoshi-kun… where are you?_

~~~~X~~~~

A few days later, Shion was taken to Hinamizawa for the yearly Watanagashi festival. She spent her time wandering about her birth town, thinking to herself that the old place really hadn't changed since she left. Hinamizawa was really a marvelous place, full of mysteries. And at the same time, it was one full of horror and tragedy. It was to forever be cursed by Oyashiro-sama, who was to sacrifice two people a year. '_Including my Satoshi-kun…'_

Shion kicked a pebble, sending it flying until it hit a tree. She let out a sigh. There really wasn't much to do in this village, now was there? She wondered why she had missed this old village in the first place, as she found herself wishing that she were somewhere else now.

It was simple. This place just brought back too many painful memories. This whole place reminded her of Satoshi, and the times they had spent together. That boy was just too much for her to forget. She let her body collide with a nearby tree, collapsing on the ground. She looked up at the sky above her, wondering where in the world Satoshi was watching the same blue sky from.

"Why… why can't I forget about you?" spoke Shion, sighing.

She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift off to her memories. She didn't want to think about him, but she really couldn't help it. Things like this happen when one is in love. She felt warm in her chest when she thought of him, and she couldn't help but giggle a little at the peaceful memories. Even the small moments she spent with him made her happy on the inside. Of course, all that was shattered when she remembered that he might not even come back for her. It was possible that she'd spent her whole life alone, with no one to love.

"Satoshi-kun…"

"Hey, Shion?"

Shion jumped, opening her eyes, completely startled. In front of her stood her twin sister. Next to her was a boy with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, a curious expression on his face when he spotted Shion. He looked rather startled when she opened her eyes, revealing two emerald green orbs that were identical to Mion's.

"No way!" shouted the boy who must have been Keiichi.

Mion nodded. "Yes way. I've been telling you for the longest time that I had an identical twin, Kei-chan, and you didn't believe me!" she laughed, playfully slapping him on the back.

"Gosh, that really hurt, Mion!" cried Keiichi as he rubbed the sore area on his back.

Mion laughed at him. "Oh Kei-chan, you're such a wimp sometimes! Ahaha!"

Shion smiled at the sight before her. Mion and this boy really were close, weren't they? She let out a sigh as she straightened herself, brushing off her clothes. She then stood up to get a closer look at her twin and the boy she was in love with. He was still rubbing his back as he watched his friend laugh at him, feeling a little angry, though it wasn't serious.

"In any case," spoke Mion once she had stopped her laughter. "This is my identical twin sister, Shion. Shion, this is my friend, Maebara Keiichi. I call him Kei-chan, though," she said, saying things she had already told her. Of course, she couldn't say that in front of him. It would be embarrassing to share such a fact.

Keiichi grinned. "Nice to meet you, Shion. Oh wow, your names are so similar. Forgive me if my tongue ever slips," he spoke, rubbing the back of his head nervously with one hand while he stuck the other one out for Shion to shake.

Shion took his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kei-chan," she spoke. Then, a smirk formed on her face as she came up with a good idea, one that would surely shake Mion. "…I've heard a lot about you from my sister. She talks about you a lot, did you know?" she said.

Mion's face suddenly grew as red as a beet. "S-Shion you're not supposed to tell him that!" she yelled out, not even bothering to deny the fact.

Keiichi looked a little confused, but he shook that off instantly and began to laugh. "Oh, she does? I guess that twins tell each other everything. I heard that identical twins are always very, very close. I guess you guys are no exception!"

Mion nodded, seemingly forgetting about her embarrassment. "Of course! Shion and I are very, very close. She's the first person I knew, after all. We always spend time together and tell each other everything. We do everything together, too!" she spoke, smiling as she turned to look over at her twin.

Shion was not listening to her however, as she was lost in her thought. Mion and Keiichi really did make a nice couple. That guy seemed to be rather oblivious, but Shion was sure that they would end up with each other eventually. And then, after that, they would surely spend many years with each other until they got married, then they would forever be together without worry. Shion couldn't help but be reminded of her love for Satoshi. Hopefully, something like that would happen to her too. Hopefully she'd end up with him in the end.

"Huh, Shion? Is something wrong?" Mion asked, poking her twin's shoulder.

"No," sighed Shion, "it's nothing."

~~~~X~~~~

Life continued on for Shion, but at the same time, she couldn't help but think of Satoshi. There were times where she would look at Mion and Keiichi and wonder what it would be like if she were her and he were Satoshi. Watanagashi passed by without much excitement for her. It was just another dull, boring festival. She usually enjoyed hanging with her twin sister during the Watanagashi. But this time, however, she was too busy thinking about her Satoshi to really consider hanging with her twin.

On the night of the Watanagashi, she had gone right to sleep with her twin sister in their futon. She was extremely exhausted and could hardly keep herself awake. She recalled falling asleep right away, only getting a chance to think before sleep claimed her mind.

She had had a peaceful dream that night. She dreamt that both her and Satoshi were together, sitting in a meadow on a bright, sunny day in summer. They really didn't do much aside from talk and tell each other jokes, but just that was enough for Shion. She enjoyed his company, even if it was only in a dream.

Of course, dreams don't last forever. Shion eventually woke up, only to find that her twin was not by her side. Confused and a tad worried, she got out of her bed and put on her day clothing. She wandered down the hallway of the Sonozaki Manor, looking around for the sight of her twin. It took a little bit, but she soon caught sight of her, standing there in front of the telephone.

Shion hid from her sight, listening to what her sister was saying. She seemed gravely serious, like how she would act when she was putting on that façade of the next Sonozaki Head. That sight scared her quite a bit, but she decided to remain silent. What could she possibly be talking about?

Unfortunately for Shion, however, it only took a few seconds for Mion to sense her presence. She whipped around and stared at her with serious, stern eyes that startled Shion. It had been a while since she had seen THAT side of her sister. Mion narrowed her eyes at her before setting the phone down, walking over to her frozen sister.

"Shion, did you know? Tomitake and Takano died tonight," she spoke to her, seriousness in her voice.

Shock washed over Shion as she slowly shook her head. "No… I didn't know that, sis," she whispered. Had such a thing really happened?

"It was Oyashiro-sama's curse," Mion explained to her. "It happens every year, so it's no surprise that it happened this year."

Wait a moment, Oyashiro-sama's curse? Such a thing couldn't exist, now could it? Perhaps someone else had killed them, someone else that was human. Hold on. Wasn't the main suspect for Oyashiro-sama's curse the Sonozaki family itself? Now that she thought back to it, wasn't she suspecting the Sonozaki family for spiriting Satoshi away? Now, what exactly caused her to think otherwise? She couldn't remember well, but she didn't understand why she had given up when she had come so close to figuring out the murderer.

Shion narrowed her eyes at her, a newfound anger in them. "And you're sure that you didn't kill them Mion? You and the rest of the Sonozaki family?" she questioned, harshness in her voice that surprised even this side of Mion.

"S-Shi-"

"And you claim that you didn't kill Satoshi-kun either?" she growled at her.

"I already told you that the Sonozaki family has nothing to do with-"

"YOU'RE LYING!" screamed Shion. The scream echoed across the whole Sonozaki Manor, causing Mion to instantly freeze in her place. Without thinking, she stuffed her hand in the pocket on her skirt, pulling out the taser she always kept there. She lunged it forward and pressed the button, shocking Mion.

Gasping, Mion fell to the floor, completely unconscious. Shion snickered a little at the sight, knowing exactly what she had to do now. Satoshi would surely be proud of her if she took down his murderer. She grinned evilly as she grabbed her sister by the ponytail. She pulled her body down the hallway and opened the door to the Sonozaki Manor, pulling her sister out of it. She knew exactly what she had to do next.

She dragged her sister with all her power around the Sonozaki Manor, looking for the doors that would lead to the place she intended to take her to. Evil thoughts rose in her head as she thought of that place, and the fun things she could do to Mion in there. No one would ever know. She soon same to the spot she was looking for, and she grinned at the sight of it.

"I'll demon you away, just like you did to Satoshi!" she cackled as she kicked the two metal doors open. She dragged her sister further and further within until they reached the torture chamber. She dropped her sister, setting her down on the floor. She snickered at the sight of her, placing her hands on her hips as she contemplated how she would get her revenge.

Mion's eyes peaked open, causing Shion to jump. She didn't have much time left. Without thinking, she grabbed a giant butcher knife that was set on one of the tables, pointing it at her sister with an evil grin on her face. She wanted to torture her sister a little more and cause her more pain, but it appeared as if that wasn't an option now.

"S-SHION!" cried Mion as she spotted the glint of the butcher knife out of the corner of her eye. She shot up, looking at the tip of it in fear as Shion cackled evilly.

All that matter to Shion now was her Satoshi. As she looked at the blade, she realized that all she had to do was stick it in Mion. Then, Satoshi would be avenged. That's all she had to do. It was so easy! Just that and Satoshi would be avenged! Satoshi would surely be happy if he saw the person who killed him dead.

"You're not planning to kill me with that, are you?" yelled Mion as she scooted away from her crazed sister, not sensing any of the Shion she knew before in her aura. Shion simply let out a maddened laughter, and Mion took that as an answer. "Shion, you're not serious!" she cried out.

Shion grinned evilly at her. "Of course I'm serious! Now, you'll die, for Satoshi-kun's sake!" she cried out, pointing the tip of the blade straight at her.

Mion instantly stood up, shaking her head. "Why have you become like this, Shion? I swear to god that I didn't do anything! The Sonozaki family did nothing, nothing!"

"You're lying, sis. I should have never believed your little lies. I should have just killed you back then!" she yelled out, referring to the time where she had nearly strangled her twin to death. She gripped the butcher knife tightly, getting ready to ram it into her twin sister. She took steps forward, pushing Mion against the wall.

The older twin felt a bead of sweat trickle down her forehead as she felt the tip of the knife touch her stomach ever so slightly. She looked down at it in fear, panting as she did so. "You can't be serious-"

Shion began to laugh as she plunged the knife right into her twin's soft skin, watching as she screamed out in pain. Her screams were music to her ears. Surely Satoshi was listening to those screams and enjoying them fully. She grinned as she watched her sister collapse to the ground, blood seeping out of the wound.

"I did it! I DID IT, SATOSHI-KUN! I AVENGED YOU. PRAISE ME, SATOSHI-KUN! I LOVE YOU!" she cried out to the world. With a insane grin, she pulled the knife out of Mion's stomach, causing more blood to flow out. She began to chuckle evilly as she thought happily about how she had avenged Satoshi, and how happy he probably was now. He would surely praise her and tell her how much he loved her for killing the person who had helped with Satoshi's murder. She'd just have to take down the rest of the Sonozaki family, and then…

"Shion…"

Shion looked down as she heard her sister's weak voice. There was a sad smile in her eyes as she reached for her sister's arm with her hand, which was trembling violently. She was quickly growing weak. A tear slid down her face as Shion stared at her, an eyebrow raised. "What the hell do you want, brat?" she questioned.

"S-Shion… thank you for being my twin," she whispered, her voice weak. "I hope… I hope we can be twins again…" Her hand was stretched out, reaching desperately toward her twin's hand. Shion looked at her curiously, but did not take her hand. What exactly was she trying to do so desperately? She didn't understand.

Mion's hand dropped down lifelessly, failing to even touch her twin. Shion rolled her eyes as she sat down in front of her, grinning at the sight of her dead sister. She poked her body once, finding that Mion had no reaction to the touch. "Man, what was that crap about twins anyways? She-" Shion stopped midsentence, her eyes growing wide. "Twins," she whispered. That word pierced right through her as if it had taken the form of a blade. She looked at her dead sister, realization washing over her.

"Oh… Mion," she whispered. That one word, twins, had awoken her from her madness. She and Mion were identical twins. They had always been twins, ever since birth. They had been together all their life, playing with each other, talking with each other, and clinging to each other. They had had no one else besides each other.

Gently, she placed her trembling hand on hers. She remembered the times when they had held hands when they were little, smiling at each other as they walked through the garden of the Sonozaki Manor. However, this hand felt different. It was cold and lifeless, unlike how it had been when she held it when she was little. A part of her could just feel that tiny hand against her own, squeezing it tightly.

_"Hey, Shion! Let's play!"_ echoed the voice of a young Mion in her mind.

Shion felt tears form in her eyes as she looked down at the lifeless body in front of her, the body that was identical to her own. She felt a tear fall down from her eyes, followed by another. "Why?" she asked herself as she grasped her sister's hand, the same one she held on to through all the rough times she had when she was little. "Why did I kill her?" she spoke in her broken voice.

Unable to control her tears, she collapsed onto her twin's body, hugging it tightly. The blood coming from her stomach began to seep on to her clothing, staining the soft, white fabric. But at the same time, she didn't care. She had just lost the person who was most important to her, and it was her own fault. She was blinded by rage, she couldn't think about anything besides Satoshi.

"Satoshi," spat Shion, as if the word was disgusting on her voice. "He's still important to me, but… so is sis," she whispered, wrapping her arms around the dead body. She nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck, unable to feel her pulse. It was a sick reminder of reality, a sick reminder that she really was dead and that she would never come back to her. And it was all her fault.

She looked over to the butcher knife on the ground, stained with the blood of her twin sister. Slowly, she picked up the blade, gazing at it with hatred. This _thing_ had assisted in the killing of her twin. She growled at it, though she knew there wasn't much she could do to punish a blade.

But then again, she realized that it was not the knife's fault. It was her fault. She was the reason why her twin sister was dead. She smiled as she looked down at her twin, already missing her voice and her touch. But it didn't matter anymore. After all… it wouldn't be much longer until they saw each other again.

Without a second thought, she turned the blade around and stabbed it directly in her own stomach. She fell down on top of her twin, the blood from her stomach seeping on to Mion's clothing. She smiled sadly as she pressed herself closer to her sister, feeling herself beginning to grow weak.

"I'm sorry, sister… I hope that this will make up for killing you. And… And I also hope that we're twins again," she whispered into the dead body.

And then, slowly, she died.

~~~~X~~~~

**Crimso's Corner: Oneshot Edition**

**Man, you're probably wondering why I made a new fanfiction. I just had the time, so why not? I hope you guys enjoyed it, though. This is really the last time that we're going to be together, though. This is my last fanfiction, and then I really must go. God, I really don't want to go to camp. I think I'm going to throw up in my mouth. By the way, this fanfiction is short on purpose. I could have made this into five chapters or so if I wanted, but I honestly wanted to keep it short for this.**

**Review! I'm going to write more fanfiction for the twins later, because their relationship needs more love~. I'll probably write one around GED length at some point, but no promises.**

**~Crimso**


End file.
